Flos Reimarch
Flos Reimarch, also known as Flos, the King of Destruction, is a King whose Kingdom, Reim, is located in central Chandrar, beside the Great Desert. His name is known around the world, as he managed to conquer almost half of the civilized world. The current era of history, A.F., is named for him. Appearance Flos is over six feet highChapter 6.12 K and has golden-red hair with slightly faded colors and a beard.Chapter 2.22 K He has emerald-green eyes.Interlude, King Edition Personality Flos is larger than life, dominating any social setting or gathering he walks in upon, whether or not he's meeting his allies or his enemies. He displays an intense curiosity about the world, often to a remarkable level of minutiae. Flos hungers for stories. Stories of Earth, stories of new and exciting things and places. Such stories, and the proof of them, is what his surviving Seven spent over a decade scouring the world for, in order to awaken their sleeping king. To this end, Gazi Pathseeker even attempted to kidnap Erin Solstice. But it was Trey and Teres' stories of Earth which finally woke the King of Destruction from his slumber of decades. Flos has displayed an intense curiosity about anything having to do with the Earth, and enjoys speculating who would win in a war: himself, or the forces of Earth. Above all, Flos considers himself a King. His will to conquer is absolute, and he considers it his own right - his purpose in life - to conquer any and all lands and peoples within his reach, potentially even including Earth. In a similar way, he recognizes the right of his enemies to beat him back by force of arms. If they can. Background When he was a young Prince, Flos' father spent little time with him, and (in Flos' recollections) no one expected him to become someone special. Uniting of Chandrar Flos ascended to the throne of Reim at an early age, at fourteen or fifteen years old after the passing of his mother. King Treland of the neighboring kingdom of Hellios invaded at this time, hoping to take advantage of Reim's period of weakness and seize its lands for his own, comparatively powerful kingdom. Flos could not stop the invasion by force of arms. So he instead resorted to trickery, riding around Hellios' armies and, along with Gazi, making his way to the enemy kingdom's capital city, defended at this time only by a token force.Chapter 6.12 K After taking the city's walls, Flos walked into the throne room and challenged King Treland to single combat. Flos Reimarch defeated and killed the higher-level King in this duel, thereby beginning the legend of the King of Destruction. Later, Flos started a war with the Medilean Kingdom when he heard the royal family had been overthrown and a tyrannical Warlord had taken over. He also fought the Order of the Black Judgment when they became little more than bandits.Chapter 6.15 K Flos' legendary campaign of conquest lasted for six or seven years, by the end of which he had conquered most of the continent of Chandrar, and forged alliances or neutrality pacts with the very few nations which he did not conquer. After this was accomplished, Flos achieved something unprecedented in modern times, dispatching his armies to begin conquering other parts of the world. His armies landed and took territory on two more continents - Baleros and Izril. Crumbling of the campaign It was later said that Flos had overextended his reach by tackling Baleros and Izril at the same time. However, Niers Astoragon later attested that Flos had a rather clever plan to quickly achieve his victory: He planned on rallying several uprising minorities on each continent (by promising power and land to the Gnolls of Izril, and the same to the Half-Gazers and Selphids of Baleros). Also, Flos assumedly didn't intend to have to defend Chandrar from extracontinental attacks, so he needed to occupy his enemies at their home continents. Niers assumed that Flos might have reached out to the Humans as well, especially those of Izril. So, Flos sent Queravia with his armies to Baleros and Amerys with his armies to Izril. Both campaigns started promising. Queravia landed in the port city of Zaland and conquring it in a day, then defeating an army of the Four Great Companies and Amerys landing on the southern shores of IzrilChapter 4.25 N and locking down Zeres all by herself,Chapter 6.16 although this situation resembled more a stalemate.Interlude - The Titan's Question Several factors brought his downfall however: * The fleet of Minos didn't ally with him, but instead attacked one of his invasion fleets, cutting off his beachheads on the other continents from reinforcements. They also killed Tottenval, whose death and body was discovered by the rest of the Seven only after Flos already had given up. * Rhir sent an army against Flos, possibly convinced by Wistram that Flos might ally with the Demons. They defeated Takhatres. * Queravia was besieged by Niers Astoragon, who personally killed Queravia in order to break her army. As Queravia was Flos' lover, her demise caused Flos to fall into depression (his "slumber", leading him to go back to Reim where he "slept" for the next 10 years.Chapter 4.02 K The Izrilian armies returned to Chandrar and disbanded after having heard of Flos abandoning them.Chapter 2.10 Many of Flos' subjects were angered and disappointed about this turn of events - which still affected their loyalty when Flos asked for it again. Chronology He "slumbered" in Reim, sitting and contemplating on a a chair in his throneroom, in front of his enormous golden throne. Powers and Abilities Flos' class and skills are specialized in warfare.Chapter 4.01 K Classes/Levels: * King Lv. ? (60-70)Chapter 6.11 Skills: * of the King * of Bloom * of Silversky * of the Blooded * March * Vanguard * Choice of the Conquered Units: * Sorcelled Blades * Mirage of Chandrar * Dreamers of Reim Equipment: Former: * of Health (treasure he took out of Armil's vaults.)Interlude – Flos Trivia * Flos was 14 or 15 when he began his legendary campaign, which lasted 6 years.Timeline.txt * Every ten years the greatest mages meet in order to try to predict the future. One of the things they did was predicting, what calamities could befall the world. Flos was ranked the 8th likeliest candidate to destroy civilization. He was also given a 30% chance to conquer the world depending on a number of factors. As a result, the Mages of Wistram were afraid of him even during his slumber.Chapter 2.05 * March is the Skill that allowed him to conquer Chandrar, without growing old.Chapter 4.03 K * Flos truly sees the twins as a gift in his eyes, far more worth than gold. Teres speaks the truth to him, is unafraid to point out his failures and stand up to him in his moments of wrath and folly. While Trey understands how he think at times and sees into his heart.Chapter 4.03 K * During his legendary campaign, he had killed 23 rulers. * He is one of the few individuals in the world to reach Level 40 before turning 30 years old. For pulling off this feat he was called a prodigy and a threat to end the world.Chapter 7.02 Gallery Flos by Jason Yao.jpg|Jason Yao Flos by J. Yao.jpg |Jason Yao Quotes * (To his Kingdom) “Let this nation wake from its decade-long slumber! Let every hand grab sword and axe! Stand, all those who still remember my name! Hear me and obey! Rise!” * (To [Kent Scott]) "Liar. And it is not twinTrouble you speak to anymore." * (To [Kent Scott]) "Name yourself, thief." * (To Gazi) “Gazi. Faithful Gazi. I beg of you; rise.” * (To the Twins) “What is it you two young lions object to this time? I asked you to follow. Honesty is one thing, but I do require a pair of legs so you may follow me about.” * (To Trey) “And yet, it is the two of you who woke me from my slumber. Where all my vassals and time itself could not do so. What is that, if not worth?” * (To Gazi) “Go safely, my dear Gazi. Take no risks for me. I cannot bear to lose you too.” * (To the Twins) “Mars, Gazi, Takhatres, Drevish, Amerys, Tottenval, and Queravia. Those are the names of my Seven, the heroes who rode with me and shook the world itself.” * (To himself) “Yes, but how appropriate it is. Drevish, old friend. Even in death you protect me.” * (To Trey) “I could conquer one of those cities or states with Mars and five cats, Trey. Don’t bother with the small details.” * (To Feor) “Give me back Amerys. Show her to me, Archmage. I am losing my patience. And I will break your academy to find her.” * (To Gazi) “That young woman? That’s the girl who poked out your eye?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Kings Category:Chandrar Category:Reim